


Of Co-parenting and Peanut Allergies

by annaxmims



Series: 911 Oneshots [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck and Eddie are Co-parents, Chris Has an Allergic Reaction, Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Hurt Christopher Diaz, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sick Christopher Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: “You okay superman?” Buck handed him a napkin to wipe his face.“Buck my throat feels funny,” he continued to cough. His little hand came up to his chest as he tried to catch his breath. “I can’t- I can’t breathe.”His breaths had become shallow and wheezy and Buck was starting to get concerned. Then it hit him, the sundae had peanuts in it.“Buck,” Christopher gasped, tears were streaming down his cheeks.“Hey it’s okay,” he pulled Christopher into his lap and held him firmly. “You’re having an allergic reaction bud. Just try to breathe.”*****When out with Buck, Christopher has an allergic reaction.(I have no idea where I came up with this but enjoy anyway)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911 Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623220
Comments: 3
Kudos: 324





	Of Co-parenting and Peanut Allergies

It was always slightly concerning when someone who wasn’t Buck, Carla or Abuela called Eddie at work. It was even more concerning that when he ignored the unknown number, they called twice more. 

“Just answer it,” Bobby said on the third call. “Obviously it’s important.”

“Yeah you’re probably right.”

Eddie stepped away from the team, walking downstairs to privacy as he answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Is this Edmundo Diaz?”

“Yes. Who is this?”

“I’m calling from Los Angeles general hospital. Your son Christopher was just admitted.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Eddie couldn’t keep the panicked edge out of his voice.

“It seems like an allergic reaction.”

“Who brought him in?”

“Evan Buckley. He’s on Christopher’s papers as an emergency contact.”

“Oh thank God,” his heart left his throat and moved back down to his chest when he found out Buck was with him. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Thank you.”

He hung up and raced up the stairs stumbling out a quick explanation to Bobby. 

All he really caught was, “Christopher, hospital,” but that was explanation enough for him.

*****

“Buck?” Christopher asked as they weaved through the zoo parking lot back to Buck’s car.

“Yeah buddy?”

“Can we go get ice cream?”

“That sounds like a great idea Chris. Just don’t tell your dad,” Buck helped Chris into the backseat. “He thinks I spoil you.”

Chris mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key which made Buck laugh.

He took them to their favorite ice cream place, a small locally owned one that was way better than any of the chains. 

Buck ordered a sundae for them to share and they munched happily as Christopher talked about the animals he’d seen and how excited he was to tell his dad.

The sundae had almost been devoured when Christopher started to cough.

“You okay superman?” Buck handed him a napkin to wipe his face.

“Buck my throat feels funny,” he continued to cough. His little hand came up to his chest as he tried to catch his breath. “I can’t- I can’t breathe.”

His breaths had become shallow and wheezy and Buck was starting to get concerned. Then it hit him, the sundae had peanuts in it.

“Buck,” Christopher gasped, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“Hey it’s okay,” he pulled Christopher into his lap and held him firmly. “You’re having an allergic reaction bud. Just try to breathe.”

“Is he alright?” one of the teenage employees approached them, looking concerned.

“He’s having an allergic reaction. Call 9-1-1.”

The girl nodded and whipped out her cellphone, dialing the number. She answered the initial questions dutifully before turning to Buck.

“Does he have an epi pen?”

“No, his prescription hasn’t been filled yet.”

The girl relayed the information to the operator and kept them on the line.

“Ambulance is five minutes out,” she told Buck.

Christopher’s hands were clutching tightly at his arms while he struggled for breath.

“It’s okay,” Buck spoke lowly, trying to soothe him, rubbing small circles on his chest.

He could hear the sirens approaching and he gathered Chris into his arms to meet the EMTs at the door.

“What’s his name?” the paramedic asked, taking Chris from his arms. He struggled, trying to reach back for Buck but they put him on the gurney and strapped him in.

“Christopher, he’s eight. He’s allergic to peanuts but we don’t have his epi pen yet. He also has cerebral palsy.”

“Are you his father? 1, 2.”

They lifted the gurney into the ambulance and Buck climbed up next to them and sat on the bench out of the way.

“I’m his father’s boyfriend. We’re both firefighters and his dad is at work.”

“Okay, we’re gonna give him epinephrine.”

One of the other paramedics handed him the prefilled syringe and he turned back to Christopher. Someone had already put an oxygen mask on him and he was clinging to Buck’s arm like a lifeline.

“Hi Christopher, my name is Adam. We’re gonna give you this shot and it’s gonna make you feel a lot better okay?”

Christopher nodded and Adam plunged the needle into his thigh, holding it for a count of three then releasing.

“Good job Christopher, you’re a brave little guy.”

Christopher continued to cling to Buck’s hand as the wheezing stopped and his breaths evened out.

“I want my daddy,” he whimpered behind the mask.

“I know kiddo. They’ll call him when we get to the hospital and he’ll come meet us okay?”

“Okay.”

“You’re doing so good Christopher. You’re so brave.”

At the hospital Buck had to stay behind and fill out paperwork while they got Christopher settled. By then the epinephrine had kicked in and he was kind of out of it, but it still broke Buck’s heart to hear him cry for him.

Eddie came rushing into the lobby as Buck was finishing the last of his paperwork.

“Hey baby,” he greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. “Is Chris okay?”

“They’ve got him in a room. I haven’t been in yet but they gave him epinephrine in the ambulance and they’re gonna want to keep him overnight.”

Eddie nodded, “How did he even get peanuts?”

“We went to get ice cream after we went to the zoo and I didn’t realize there were nuts in the sundae until after he started reacting. I’m sorry Eddie.”

“Buck it’s not your fault, you didn’t know. He’s okay now and that’s what matters.”

“Are you guys with Christopher Diaz?” a nurse asked when he approached.

“Yes.”

“He’s stable and everything looks great. We’re gonna keep him overnight for observation but he should be good to go in the morning. You can go see him now.”

“Thank you,” Eddie said before he and Buck speed walked down the hall to his son's room. 

Christopher was in the bed, hooked to an iv looking a little out of it, but he still lifted his arms to his father when he saw him.

“Hi mijo,” Eddie scooted into the bed, lifting Christopher gently to hold him in his lap. “How do you feel?”

“My throat is itchy,” he whined.

“I'm sure it is buddy. The medicine they gave you will help with that.”

“I couldn't breathe daddy. I was scared,” he tucked his face into Eddie’s shoulder and he held him close, cradling that back of his head with one hand. 

“I know but Buck said you were so brave even when they gave you a shot. I’m proud of you kiddo.”

“Do I have to stay dad?”

“Just for tonight. We can go home in the morning.”

“Eddie give me the keys, I’m gonna run home and grab us some clothes. I know you don’t want to spend the night in your uniform.”

Eddie fished the keys out of his pocket and handed them off, “Thanks Buck.”

“I'll be right back Christopher. Do you want anything from home?”

“My bear.”

“You got it kiddo.”

At the house, Buck rounded up clothes for himself and Eddie and ducked into Christopher’s room to get him clothes and his bear. Buck smiled fondly as he picked up the bear and hugged it for a minute.

He and Eddie had taken Chris to Build-A-Bear as a treat for getting all As on his last report card. Chris had picked out a fluffy black bear and dressed it in a firefighter uniform. He slept with the thing every night.

He tossed their bags in the backseat of Eddie’s truck and buckled the bear into the passenger seat next to him, knowing Christopher would want him to.

When he arrived at the hospital Chris was fast asleep, still propped up in Eddie’s arms. 

Buck changed into comfy clothes first, then switched places with Eddie, gingerly shifting Christopher into his arms and tucking the bear into his hands. Christopher snuggled it in his sleep, pressing his nose to the soft fur.

When Eddie emerged from the bathroom he slid onto the other side of the bed. Hospital beds weren’t really made for two six foot men and one very lanky eight year old but they made it work. Both of them wanted to be close to their kid.

“Thanks for taking care of him today,” Eddie whispered as they settled in to sleep.

“It was kinda my fault.”

“Hey don’t do that. It was a mistake Buck, I told you that. And no one blames you.”

Buck nodded, “First thing tomorrow I’m going to get his damn epi-pen.”

“Good plan.”


End file.
